Running Away
by RAVENownsALL
Summary: What really happened to Terra? Before and After Things change, makes more sense once you read it. Review! Rated T for safety
1. Terra POV

**Alright, this is the prrolouge of a story after things change. This just Terra POV, telling what really happened when you saw her in those episodes. This story is going to switch POVs a lot, right now, it's terra's obviously. This story also ties up a few loose ends, and gives subtle hints to unknown mysteries, you just have to keep your eyes open. So this right now is not after things change, it's actually before, but all the chapters after will be after fyi. So enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!**

**I don't own teen titans**

Everyone has a voice in the back of their head, don't they? To me it just meant that I was going soft, I guess I was, but you know, they were my friends. In fact I don't blame them for attacking me, that scene did not really look that good. Each thing added up until I couldn't take it anymore, I was a bad guy, I couldn't turn back! And even if I did, well, I don't think I would earn their trust anytime soon or even become a titan… again. Alright, I'm sure you're confused, I am too, but I can tell you what I know. I went with Slade, yea I know, I'm so horrible, it was the worst mistake of my life. I don't even know why I joined him.

_Flashback:_

"_Slade was right you don't have any friends."_

Oh yea, that's why, well it was still stupid, I could have turned around that very night, I could have gone back and killed him, no one needed to know what had happened. I don't know what my pretty little blonde head was thinking, I didn't even hate the titans, to be honest, I loved them, they were my friends and family and one of them was so close to being so much more. I was torn, between two people who had helped me. Now you have to understand why I went to Slade in the first place before you jump to conclusions.

_Flashback:_

"_Earthquakes, avalanches, mudslides, every where you go you try and do good and everywhere you fail…but it doesn't have to be this way, I can help you, child."_

Every time I lost control, I could feel myself die a little bit more inside, literally! I felt excruciating pain almost everyday; in fact I almost lost my life one time. But that was nothing compared to what had happened to people, I had spent my life on the run, I was a criminal before I even met Slade. One day, when I was nearing Jump City, I had lost control, a giant rock slide had formed, and I accidentally killed a man. Instead of turning myself in like I should have done, I ran… again. I found the teen titans. They were nice I fell head over heels in love with Beastboy, but I didn't trust them… not one bit. They were the superhero type; they didn't know what I had done. Why do you think I wanted Beastboy to keep my secret? Because they would piece it together, it was on the news and from the moment I walked into their territory, I could tell that Raven kept an extra eye on me. I don't blame her. Anyways, back to me almost dieing, I was running away after I blamed Beastboy for telling Robin (which I knew he didn't do I just had to get out of there) I was in the desert and I had just made a fire. I was sitting around it just… thinking, bad idea. Anger, sadness pain kept on filling into my eyes and it didn't really help that I was hung over from the last time I had lost control. Everything around me started to tremble, an earthquake was forming, bigger and bigger, I was floating, and I was in pain, a lot of pain. I was holding my head, thinking that squeezing my temples would make it go away, I was starting to black out, my life was flashing before my eyes, which just made me lose control even more, my whole body was numb, my head felt like it was going to explode, it was getting harder and harder for me to breathe, my heart was racing so fast I knew my body could not handle it, but then it happened. Slade, he had followed me, he threw something at my body, it neutralized my powers, I sighed out of relief, but then I fell, on my head, and I blacked out. Even if Slade is an annoying stalker, he saved my life, and that was my debt, I was so thankful when I woke up the next day, and then he said he was going to teach me. Now put yourself in my shoes, your powers get lose everyday causing you and innocent people pain, you have no where else to go, you don't have any friends, you have no family, technically your already a villain and your legs are tired from running… uh, yea I was going to let him help me! Now I know what you're thinking, 'how could she do this to the titans' right? Well, I had only been with them for a day, not even, half a day, he told me I had to kill the titans to repay him, I was indeed uncomfortable with the situation, but this man had done so much for me, and I said to myself that I would get over it.

_Flashback:_

"_So, which team am I on?"_

This question still haunts me, because I still don't know. It wasn't a matter of picking volleyball teams, oh no. Think about it, I haven't seen the titans in about three months after spending half a day with them, I run away and no one knows where I went, and they knew Slade was after me, and after all this time I come back and the first thing I say is "what team am I on?" Hello! I was partially undecided whether I was evil or not, my mission was to _join _the teen titans, so who's team am I on?!?! This is also why I get headaches, and I'm sorry but I have to give Raven a round of applause, she was the only one who really figured it out, but then she lost it, but then she trusted me. God damn it Raven! I was counting on you, to stop me, to put me in my place! Well anyway, you kind of saw the rest; six months had passed, for those of you who didn't know. Six months! You think I would have stopped myself by then, but you also have to take into consideration that I had spent more time with Slade too. The titans and Slade were my two best friends in the whole world. So every other night I would sneak out and tell Slade what I had learned and every day I would spend with the titans. I didn't realize it, but the titans grew fonder to me as each passing day, but a little bit of that fondness was taken away every time I met with Slade. I liked him, I thought he was pretty cool… kind of creepy, but still pretty cool, he was smart, I actually got him to open up one night, but I won't bore you with those details. So when it was time for me to rat them out, I was just extremely nervous, I wasn't feeling to much regret actually, okay that's a lie, but for only one person.

_Flashback:_

"_It's just that out of all the things that I could do tonight, I realized I just wanted to spend it with you."_

Aww, I'm such a poet, in truth that was the worst night of life. The tension, secrets, the way I knew Beastboy was going to detest me after that one fateful night, all I wanted to do was put him out of danger. Yes I did really like Beastboy, and I mean a lot, a lot but I knew I couldn't have him, I was… imperfect at the least, he lived in such an ideal world. Something I had wished I had. I'm sure some of you are yelling right now "you could have had it!" Well, no I couldn't, ever since my birth I was cursed with the wretched powers, this wasn't a gift, it was a burden, sometimes I wished that I was like my sister, normal, after an earthquake that had killed my parents, my sister was put under foster care and I ran. This was my life! Sucky! It was hard enough getting up at the morning when you think to yourself, oh crap what am I going to do today? Beastboy, on the other hand, had a perfect life, oh boohoo he got in some accident as a child and now he's green, at least he could control his "gift" at least his friends accepted him! He had the perfect life, friends, home. Me and perfect just don't go! I felt like crying every time I saw him! He actually liked me, he tried to kiss me! Slade butted in though! He knew if I got close to him I would rebel, he had me under lock and key! Why didn't I see that? I am sorry! I want Beastboy back! I want that kiss! After that night I couldn't look at myself in the mirror. I was so hurt, not by Beastboy's words though, by the fact that I would never be perfect, that's what made me put on the suit, that's what made me take the oath, that's what made me wear that badge with pride! Because I was already messed up, and I was jealous! A part of me really thought that I had hated them, I was supposed to kill them, I was ordered to kill them and just my luck Raven was first! I still remember that, her words cut me like a knife.

_Flashback:_

"_I trusted you! We trusted you! We gave you everything and you treat us like dirt!"_

I knew that! I was in denial, she was at my feet, and I wanted her dead at that moment for exposing what I had become! She was being dragged, down deeper into the mud, I was going to finish her, for good, Slade was watching me, listening to me, her face was under the squelchy substance that was thick and deep, she was under, I could have killed her! At that moment she could have been dead… I couldn't do it, she was my best friend, and I just couldn't do it. Under that wet dirt laid one large air bubble, at the bottom of that cliff laid soft sand as rocks mysteriously move out of her way. Down that one trench was a secret passage to titans' tower, not that big of a drop even though everyone thought that I had tried to squash them between the rock walls. Robin was a little harder since Slade was watching it all, when we were fighting, that camera was destroyed, I saw it being demolished, and here's a twist I destroyed it. I came closer and closer, I beat him up with rocks, yea it came down fast but not hard, he blacked out from shock and the bruises I had given him, but he could take it. Then I snuck back to titans' tower and stole one of his R badges that he keeps on his shirt and gave to Slade for proof. They were all surprised to wake up, alive, they simply thought that they were tough enough, or maybe their powers found a last minute escape, either way they knew that I had tried to kill them, and I let them think that. What surprised me is that they waited until the entire town had evacuated, which was a week later, I was beginning to worry that they had not survived, that that little voice in the back of my head was on break and that I had really killed my beast friends, I was so close to crying as I stared at my former home, I chocked to Slade through the ear piece that they were really gone, that we did, this was supposed to be a victory, but I certainly did not feel as though I had won. So many things were rushing through my head at that exact moment so many things it made me feel like losing control, when I heard a familiar sonic cannon, yea I fell… hard too, but just knowing they were alive made me feel so much better, at least that's what I thought. They weren't back to make nice, they were really mad and it was as if I could feel them screaming death through their eyes. I was scared, really scared, but all I could do was strike back. What scared me most about that fight was that… I was enjoying it, even if I was getting my butt kicked. That demon on my shoulder was in my head again and I wanted to fight back with all my might… I wanted them dead; I wanted their blood on my hands. What was going on, I didn't feel like that, I didn't want to kill them; well yes I did, but not really. I could feel myself resisting a stronger force and I was losing, it made me weak, it made me run… again. This did not make Slade happy; I get back to what I called my home for so long, celebrating my effort to stay alive. He had been my friend; I had always thought that a little part of him really saw me as a daughter, or at least a second cousin. One quick motion and I'm sent three yards back as my head strikes the wall behind me, I could feel myself throbbing, I looked up and it was as if everything had been shattered. It was as if to come home to your father and he were to beat you. I had been deceived, I felt like such a fool. I became frightened, he slapped me around beat me kicked me, anything that you can imagine, it happened to me. I could feel the cloth of my uniform coming off. I felt like attacking him, and I would but for some reason I wouldn't allow myself to. I just sat back and let the unthinkable happen to me. I was bleeding, and never realized how much it hurt to be betrayed. I scooted away from him for a moment as he began cussing me out he was coming toward me, I was frightened to say the least. Why am, I taking this shit from him? I was furious; anger was building up in the place of my regret. I wanted to walk out, and I would have to, but there's always a twist, isn't there? That suit, that cloth of Lucifer, it was a part of me, it was in me… I was Slade. I felt my heart shatter when he pressed that button. I felt the pain I had so long ago; I had the loss of control. It was a different kind of loss; I had given it to someone, someone who had betrayed me and my friends. Oh no my friends, the last time I saw them they tried to kill me. I was on my own. I can't even begin to describe how I feel I felt as though my soul had been sold to the devil himself, as if I were being tortured but still being forced to live, as if my life could burst with just a simple press of a button. I fell to the ground, trying with all my strength to resist, but I… I couldn't, God I hated myself for that, right when I had control, right when I had everything set, it all fell a part in front of my eyes. I fell to the ground crying, holding my throbbing head, wondering what had brought me to this, to this level, to this pain, to this life.

_Flashback:_

"_Terra?"_

"_Destroy me, quick!"_

"_What?"_

"_Come on! Isn't that what you came for?! Do It, now!"_

I meant every word of that. I wanted him to kill me. It was going to happen eventually, and when I saw Beast Boy coming, I remember thinking to myself that he was my escape. I remember hoping that I pissed him off so much that he would want to kill me, Slade always got in the way, didn't he? It felt like I was being pinched in every part of my body with lightning. Something happened, something came up, it wasn't just a prison… it was a passage to my powers and feelings. It slipped out of my hand, the glow lit up the devil's hell, sending Beastboy flying into the air and bouncing off the wall behind him. I felt on last tear roll down my face as I made my way toward him. I didn't let myself hear anything; I just waited for him to press that button again. It was consuming my body, it was spreading, and I was trying so hard to resist, so hard to break free of his control. In that moment I hated myself more then I had ever had, more then when I killed that man, more then when I ran from all of my problems, more then when I had found out everything was a lie, in that moment, I let him take control. I was weak I told myself I couldn't fight against it, so I let it fill me. I remember feeling hatred, it was so easy to let him take control everything in my body was programmed and in that moment I didn't care. I was his puppet, I was the source of his power and I just let that happen and the worst possible thing had occurred. I was fighting Beastboy, and liking it. I just let myself be manipulated, not only my powers, but my emotions. He was making me enjoy such horror. It's all pretty much a blur I was in so much pain I don't like recalling these memories. But in the end, I had Beastboy buried under some rocks so he couldn't move while I was standing there; ready to stab him with a rock as sharp as a knife. I could feel the pain of resistance. Right when I was about to… to _kill _Beastboy, who should appear? The teen titans, YAY! Well this certainly helped my migraine go away. So I have a mad man with a control that could easily kill me, I have my best friend under a rock which I am about to stab him with, and then people shouting random things at me, oh, and Raven, right behind me about to kill me as well, death threats, people shouting redeem yourself! And people shouting redeem yourself and I'll kill you. I had a major headache that day.

_Flashback:_

"_It's your life Terra; it's your choice, it's never too late to change."_

Those were probably the only words that got through to me throughout that echoing and piercing cave. I closed my eyes and I thought about all I had done. More anger was rushing into me then ever before, but this anger was different, it was free will anger. I charged at him, with the rock I was ordered to stab Beastboy with. I was insane, I wouldn't let up. I kept attacking him like there was no tomorrow. Finally, finally, when I thought I had defeated him, I stopped and looked over the edge. The guy bounced up so high you would have thought there was a trampoline at the bottom. Hit me right smack dab in the kisser, that hurt. I was lying on the ground, defeated, hurt, rage consumed, when Slade came toward me. 'Yep, I'm gonna die here.' That's what I was thinking. I thought he was gonna stab me with knife, of maybe shoot me. But no, he picked me up by my armor, which made me mad, I don't know why though he held me up like I was the prize for his victory.

_Flashback:_

"_You can't control me anymore!"_

That was awesome! I finally had a say in my life! I was finally able to break free of his control. And what did I do? I killed him! That was probably the most fun I have had in ages, even if I was weak after. I was weak but still awake, still wanting to fight more, I hated him! But my powers, they triggered a volcano under the rock I really was the only one who could stop it. I hugged Beastboy one last time, knowing that this would be the last time I saw him. I let him go and I stopped the lava and I turned to stone. End of the story you were told. But you wanna know a secret? I was never turned to stone. Slade, he taught me how to use my powers, he trained me I still had that. The thing is, I didn't want to live in a place where they all knew my past, it would be too painful. It was difficult, but what I did was make it so they wouldn't come looking for me, I made it look like I had died. Created a statue of me fighting the lava in the exact same place, the statue wasn't stable though, the lightest earthquake could have just destroyed that thing. This was my chance to start over. What happened though, was that that armor sunk into my skin, there was no way I could get it off, even if I did break free of his control. I unwrapped the cloth of my armor, wore the baggiest shirt and pants I could find. Put my hair up in high pig-tails to hide the little dealies on my head. And what did I do after that? I ran.


	2. Annie POV

**Okay, this take place mostly during things change, I never say her name in the chapter but this is Annie's POV. Who is Annie? Read ad find out. BB POV will be next. I don't really like this chapter, but it is a very important one.**

* * *

My life is perfect.

At least it was. Everyone knows who the teen titans are, everybody! They have saved our butts so many times it's not even funny, but I never thought I would be stalked by one of the members! Honestly, he brought up too many things in the past that I just want to forget. And I was this close to forgetting too! I still remember the day. It was beautiful, sun shining, birds singing, people smiling. I saw him across the street, but I paid no mind. My friends came up to me, they were freaking out!

"OH MY GOD! LOOK! Is that Beastboy?" Jessie shrieked.

"You know I was doing some research on him the other night, and I found out that his real name is Garfield!" My friend Stephanie added.

"Guys, calm down, he's probably-" I stopped right in the middle of my sentence, once I heard the boy speak.

"Hey Terra!"

Well that ruined a perfectly good day. I know I look a little like Terra, but we weren't twins or anything… right? Luckily my friends knew my relationship with her, so we played dumb. Just walking off shrugging our shoulders, and if there was any mercy in the world, he would not be talking to me… OR Terra. But of course, these things never turn out the way I want them too, nope. He ran after me and my friends… crap. He stopped right in front of us and stuck his hand up in the air in a wave. He seemed so… happy, happy to see me or Terra as he thought. I couldn't help but stare at him with confusion, that same giddy face. I just couldn't believe it, why would a teen titan of all people be HAPPY to see her? All I could say was

"Sorry, you've got the wrong girl," it crushed his heart. I could see it in his eyes. I felt so bad for him. He kept on persuading me that I remembered that I had to know. Honestly I had no idea what he was talking about. I knew he was talking about Terra, that's all. And I know I should have told him that I was her sister, but, I wanted to know. I never felt like I knew my sister, and up till now, I didn't think that was a particularly a bad thing. This is actually how the conversation went.

"You don't remember me?"

"Should I?"

"I'm Beastboy," He paused a little and I felt like rolling my eyes, honestly, everyone, and I mean EVERYONE knew who he was. "We used to hang out together. You thought I was funny!" He gave me a cute smile, and I laughed a little bit out off sympathy, but it did not take my mind off the one person he was talking about or in this case to.

"See I can still make you laugh." Still? He made her laugh? She actually had… a friend?

"Like I said, you've got the wrong girl," I began to walk off, I didn't want to though. I wanted to know more about… Terra. I hated her guts, but she is family.

"Maybe if we just talked, then you'll remember," Oh yea I remember plenty buddy. So many thoughts about her were going through my head, I felt like crying.

"I've got to go,"

"Just one pizza? I'm buying, what have you got to lose?" His hand was on my shoulder, and it just seemed like he was dragging my past back to me, I got distracted when my friends basically put up a fortress around me. It was like all his hope was gone in that one rejection. So what the heck? I asked myself silently, I do want to know more about her, and maybe I could really learn something.

"Maybe one slice," My friends seemed traumatized as the green teen pulled me by the arm, taking me toward the nearest pizza place that apparently is my favorite. It was nice at first. He took me out and began talking to me about his latest mission. It must be so exciting being a Teen Titan. It's times like this where I wish I was born like my sister… maybe not. Beastboy made me laugh… a lot. It was literally the perfect evening until…

"You haven't changed a bit Terra," He looked at me with giddy eyes. I am like Terra? That made me sink inside.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" The names going through my head are not allowed on these kinds of stories, actually, I forgot that I was pretending to be Terra for a little bit and got agitated with him calling me that.

"Because you are Terra,"

"What makes you so sure?" Honestly, if they were really this close, wouldn't he have figured out by now that I am not Terra!

"You look like her, you talk like her, you laugh like her!" My heart sank, I'm like Terra? I had been working hard for so many years to not be like her and now I find out that I am basically her clone? "Don't you remember anything from before?" This was it, I scared me a little but this was the time, I needed to find out more about her!

"I just remember high school," I'm in high school, why did I say that? He's probably suspicious now.

"You used to live in the desert before joining the teen titans," she was a part of the teen titans? I knew she was his friend, but Terra, my sister Terra… was actually, a good guy? He continued. "You couldn't control your powers at first, Slade helped you." This I knew, she went with Slade for no reason at all and attacked the city, she was always ruining things. Wait, did he say she couldn't control her powers? "…And you wanted to take over the city, but in the end you couldn't go through with it, and you saved us all." She, she saved them? I thought that once Slade was killed Terra ran away from the law, but she actually, sacrificed herself… to save them? I had to ask,

"Why would you want to be friends with someone who was so much trouble?"

"Because I know who she really is!" Do I? This was horrible, I shouldn't be playing with his heart like this, I just need to get out. Oh crap it was five o'clock; I had to get home to do my homework. But of course,

"You can use the computer at the tower be done in half the time." How I supposed to say no to that? I went back to titans' tower, which has always been a secret dream of mine. IT WAS AMAZING! The only good thing that happened in this whole situation was the fact that I got to go into titans' tower!! I am soooooooo bragging to my friends about this tomorrow. I also hoped that the other titans would be there but they were not. I guess that could be considered a good thing because they might catch on to who I really was.

"Come on, I'll show you your room!" Beastboy grabbed my hand and ran upstairs. She had… a room? When we got there I looked around to see it completely portrayed her personality. The earth, the outside the stars. Of course I did not like it, I hate the outside, there are so many bugs. I don't know how she even survived out in the desert on her own. Something caught my eye. It was a beautiful heart-shaped box; I picked it up and opened it up. There was a mirror inside, I really did look like Terra, but there was no way on this earth I was like her, which made me wonder…

"I made that for you," Beastboy said. Now it made sense. I didn't need to act like Terra. He loved her, after I heard the way he talked about her, what he had done for her, what he had made for her. He wanted her back so badly, that he was completely oblivious to the fact I was remotely different to the girl he once knew.

"It's cute,"

It took me and hour to finish my homework and throughout the entire time Beastboy would remind me of little things about me, or her. I never knew these things. They first met after she defeated a giant scorpion. She had been with the titans for six months. I mean, she had friends, a home, and a great life. Why didn't she try and find me? But more importantly, why would she thrown it all away? I guess I never really knew her.

After a little while I finished up and headed out the door, I was waiting for Beastboy to take me over the island.

"I'm sure your friend is out there somewhere, I hope you find her." I really hope you do.

"I already have." His made me feel guilty, I shouldn't be pretending like this. I should just tell him so he can really pursue the real Terra.

"Beastboy-"

He cut me off. "Come on, you've got to remember, something! Anything!" I shook my head. I felt paralyzed. I tried opening my mouth, but what trouble would that get me in? I was already in too deep. I hate myself.

"You can move the earth!" His words cut my thoughts sharply. I looked up at him; he had some mud in his hand and threw it directly at my face. I think I deserved that, but I was still furious.

"Why did you do that?!" I ran around to the other side of the building realizing I had no where else to go, I couldn't swim across, and I obviously had no powers with me. HE came around and apologized and I just rolled my eyes so he took above the water and set me down and tried to apologize again but I just ran off.

The next day was horrible. Sure all my friends were super jealous that I had gone into titans' tower with out them, but being stalked by Beastboy is a price I would have preferred not to pay. I had so many chances to tell him!

"Terra wait!" the halls were empty, we were the only ones there.

"WHAT?!?!" I snapped back.

"You keep thinking you can avoid me! But I know who you really are! Please Terra!"

"Beastboy…" My voice softened.

"Terra."

"Listen… I'm not who you think I am."

"Yes I do! You are Terra! A teen titan, a true friend." He chocked a little on those words. "You don't understand, when I saw you, I thought my head was going to explode with happiness. I loved… love you Terra! And the things you are saying to me right now hurt more then you could ever imagine."

"Beastboy! I AM NOT TERRA!"

"Why can't things go back to the way they were?"

"Listen, I'm not a superhero, I'm not out to save the world, that's who you are!"

"But…"

"I'm just a girl with a geometry test next period and I haven't studied." I disappeared into the crowd, tears forming in my eyes. Please say he got the message. I couldn't go on like this. For the rest of the day I was completely distracted. I kept looking out of the window, just thinking. He stopped following me for the next few days but I still didn't feel better. Mostly when I watched the news, there was one titan missing from the group. I sighed and clicked off the TV. On the bright side, I would get to meet the rest of the titans.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. BB POV

**YAY! Next chapter! Hope you Enjoy and please review, this is BB's POV for the most part except for that little segment of Annie at the beginning, so yea, REVIW! **

* * *

**Annie's POV:**

Bright side: I was going to meet all the titans, help Beastboy actually get over Terra and hopefully take away his discouragement.

Not so bright side: Beastboy was going to hate me, and I was going to hate me. And he was probably going to drag me along to help him find Terra. Boy this sucks.

So it turns out you can rent row boats to get to titans tower, this was put in for reporters, policemen and heroes who could not fly. So I scraped up the ten dollars from my house and took the rowboat down the shore. Turns out I'm feeble. It took me an hour to get across. Once I got to the shore of the tiny island I walked up to the front door. The tower is truly amazing. I mean I couldn't help but feel like a silly fan girl. And even though I knew that these people were going to hate my guts, I put on a huge smile. I knocked on the door as hard as I could without damaging my knuckles. I kept looking around the island, everything was so amazing. It wasn't long before the door opened. There was that fan girl feeling again.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! CYBORG!! NO WAY!!!!!" Cyborg was completely shocked at who he thought was the girl in front of him.

"Te- Terra?"

"Crap, so I really do look like her?" This made Cyborg's mouth drop.

"Cyborg, who is it?" Robin asked from behind.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ROBIN!!!!!!!" HOORAY FOR FAN GIRLISHNESS!!! I think I went a little too far. I completely ran into the tower and began violently shaking his hand. "Oh my god! It is soooooooo cool to meet you!"

"Terra?" Robin asked almost terrified. Two more figures entered the room.

"Terra?"

"Terra!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I screamed causing them all to take a step back out of shock. "NO!!!! I am not Terra! And if you would kindly show me to Beastboy I will explain everything." They quickly gestured me to follow up the stairs. I turned toward Cyborg again. "Honestly, do I look like Terra?"

**Beastboy's POV:**

I'm so pathetic. I haven't been able to do anything for the past week. It was like re-opening old wounds. I remember this feeling after she had turned to stone. I wasn't able to talk for a good two weeks. I'm sure Raven was happy about that. But this time, I let her slip away. She's alive, I know she is, but what if Slade was right? What if she just doesn't want to remember me? This has probably been the suckiest week of my life. I haven't even been able to fight. I know Robin is pissed at me right now because I haven't been really cooperating, but the others have been holding him back. All I want to do is sit on this couch and just wallow in my own self-pity. I need to face it… I will never see her again.

"Uh… Beastboy, someone's here to talk to you." Robin's voice had a shade of confusion in it, not really something you expect from your "fearless leader." I didn't even respond I just continued flipping through the channels, without evening having a regard for what was on. There was only one thing that could make me feel better, and that was her.

"Beastboy." And all too familiar voice called for me, and it sounded nervous. My eyes widened at the sound.

"TERRA!" I screamed out of joy.

"BEASTBOY STOP! Listen, you never let me finish last time and I need to talk to you! All of you really." The titans all sat down on the couch next to me, and they all looked… very confused.

"Beastboy, I tried to tell you, and honestly I feel horrible about it. I could have told you so much sooner, but instead I played with your heart. I led you on thinking that I was Terra and I'm not really sure why. I guess I wanted to find out more about her, I never really knew her and up until the other day I thought that was a good thing." The girl in front of me was, very shaky my head was spinning.

"Terra…"

"My name's not Terra Beastboy, its Annie. Terra… is… my sister." I could hear the gasps from the other titans. I was numb from this discovery and very, _very _confused.

"T- Twin sister?"

"NO! How cliché do you think this fan fiction is?" She put her hands on her hips. If she wasn't Terra and if Terra was still alive, then… where was she? By then all the titans had jumped up asking her questions.

"Terra, is your sister? Terra has a sister? How come she never told us this??" Robin said annoyed by the fact that a former team member had kept something from him.

"Listen, I don't think she really wanted you to know about me." She looked at the ground of guilt.

"Why is that?" I asked with a somewhat angry tone in my voice.

"Because… because I wanted nothing to do with her."

"But… why?" I felt the need to defend my fried.

"I don't think it's my place to say. But after you came to me thinking that I was Terra, I grew curious and I wanted to know more, about her… even if it came at a price. I'm sorry! I really am, it's just, well, I, I don't have any excuses, I'm just sorry." My eyes widened.

"Wait a minute, if you are not Terra and her statue is no longer in the cave, then that means…"

"Terra is still out there." Terra is still out there? Terra is still alive, and probably with memory! But then again, why didn't she come to us in the first place? Oh well it doesn't matter, the point is Terra is alive.

"I don't know exactly where, but I do think she is still in Jump City." I spun around and looked at Te- Annie. She responded to my facial expression. "Well when you guys were fighting that thing in the city a few days ago, a rock dropped out of no where, like a big huge rock, but it missed and almost hit me and a few other people. Just a hunch, but I would have to say that is a pretty big clue." I looked at her and then I looked at the team, they were as shocked as me… almost.

"I have to find her!" I said preparing to run out of the room.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Annie called behind me in what sounded like an annoyed voice.

"I have my ways." I gave her a cold stare and ran out of the tower.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

You know, people don't really give me credit. I'm smarter then I seem… I hope. And honestly I do believe I can find her, I gave up because I was deceived into thinking that she had forgotten me. But now that I know that she's really out there, I mean, this could change everything. She could come back! She could be a teen titan! But I can't get carried away, I haven't even found her yet and I'm already thinking about a happy ending. There are still so many things that could go wrong. For instance, there was a reason she didn't come back to titans' tower. And who knows, she might not even be in jump city, and it's possible she doesn't have memory. Who knows what happened to her body while she was turned to stone, we don't even know how she came back.

The way I see it, if Terra is still in Jump City and if she still has her powers, she could have broken a big chunk out of the street and flew around like she had done previously. All I have to do, is go to the library and look up newspaper clippings of maybe not normal earth related activity in Jump City. I know this is a lot to go on, but right now it's the only thing I can think of. I walked into the peaceful sanctuary of the library. I had never been in here before. I know Raven has, tons of times but frankly I couldn't understand why. As I looked around I saw it wasn't all that great. It was very small with what looked like every reject in the city sitting down at their own table. I walked to the back of the library where they had kept all the newspaper articles and began to rummage through them. After taking a big pile of clippings I sat down at a table and began to look at them intently. Something didn't feel right. I could feel eyes gazing at me. I looked up to see a girl a few tables down who was staring at me, once she saw that I looked up she quickly looked back down at what looked like a text book. I couldn't tell who she was. Her eyes were covered with very large sun glasses, which is odd because it was dark enough already in here. She wore very large cargo pants that seemed to big for her. She also wore a baggy shirt with "The Beatles" printed on it. She had pale skin, almost as pale as Raven's and she looked starved. But what really caught me off-guard was her hair. It was in two very long pig tails that were up high on her head. Her hair was almost as long as her but not quite. It was a dull blonde that looked almost as if it had lost it's luster from a previous time. After giving her one last glance I continued looking at the articles. I was there for a good twenty minutes when I felt that gaze again. I looked up but this time she didn't look down she just kept on staring at me. So the lady is turned on huh? Must be my face reeking charm. I got up and walked over to her, but it seemed her eyes went wide at me coming over but I couldn't really tell. I still began to walk over to her. She quickly picked up her books and began to run out of the room. This was odd, most girls came toward me, not away from me, well technically she was coming toward me, there was only one way out and that was past me. Without meaning to, the girl completely body slammed me, we both fell to the floor. One of her pigtails had come undone. But before you could say anything she quickly lifted her hair up to it's previous spot and tried to re-do her pigtail. I just rolled my eyes. I hate it when girls obsess over their hair. That's why I like Raven and Starfire, if their hair gets messed up in the middle of a fight, what do they do? They focus on capturing the villain, and maybe JUST MAYBE they might fix their hair after. But this girl acted like her head was going to fall off if she didn't fix her hair. As she began to do that I began to pick up her books. I took a quick glance at them and they all just confused me. They had titles like "The Central Nervous System" "Our Skin" and "The Integumentary System". They all looked like a very dull read. I handed them to her now that she had finished sprucing and she took them forcefully not even bothering with a thank you.

"Your welcome?" I said rudely but she just pushed past me and began to saunter away, as I she was trying to act casual. Something gleamed in the dull light though. There was something in her hair, and it was… shiny. "WAIT!" I yelled desperately, only to be scolded by the librarian, but ignored her and ran up to the girl in front of me. She looked terrified as she slowly turned around.

"What's your name?" No response. The only thing she did was look back down at the ground and begin to move away slightly. I lifted my hands up to her shades and slowly began to pull them down. Her crystal blue eyes struck me like lightning. They were welled up in tears. My eyes were widened and mesmerized by hers, but she still didn't say anything. I put my gloved hands up to her hair and slowly pulled out her pony-tail holder. There they were, standing boldly on her head. Slade's uniform that had controlled her so long ago. I looked back down at her eyes and now soaking wet cheeks.

"Terra?"

* * *

**GAH! Writer's block, please review! **


	4. I'm Sorry

**This chapter is way short and I'm sorry, it's really just an intro for the next chappie, so please review still and I promise to get the next chapter up soon**

* * *

"Te- Terra?" Beastboy put his hand on her cheek. The girl before him was having a complete mental break down. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were wet with salty tears and her bottom lip was turning white as she bit on it cowering a little bit.

"Beastboy, I… I, I'm so sorry." With that, Terra fainted right into Beastboy's arms.

"TERRA!" He laid her on the ground supporting her head with his arm. He quickly picked up his communicator and flipped it open and quickly called the tower. After what seemed like forever Raven picked up.

"Hey Beastboy, where are you?" Raven asked with sisterly concern.

"I can't talk, but I need you to listen, get Cyborg and tell him to drive to the library down town, Terra needs medical attention."

"WHAT?! You found Terra?"

Beastboy just ignored her. "Also, Raven, is Annie still there?"

"Yea, we kept here so we could question her a little bit more, but why?"

"Just keep her there, and tell Cyborg to hurry!" Raven nodded and the communicators screen went blank.

Beastboy looked down at Terra lying lifeless in his arms.

"Please be okay, you have to be okay."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beastboy was pacing the outside of the infirmary where Cyborg had gone in to examine Terra. Raven, Starfire, Robin and Annie were sitting down in the awkward silence that echoed in their ears.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Beastboy." Raven said trying to calm him down.

"How do we know?"

"You over-reacted a little; she probably just fainted from the shock of seeing you."

"Maybe." Beastboy said softly, but he was still not convinced.

Annie sat in her chair with beads of sweat coming down her face. She really didn't want to be here when her sister awakened, she just wanted everything to go back to normal, the way the used to be before any of this ever happened.

Beastboy continued to pace the floor. Raven stared at him, she was really worried about him and although she would never admit it, she was really worried for Terra to. It was true the Terra had betrayed them so long ago, and Raven still didn't really forgive her, but she was, at one point, one of her friends. She put her hood up so no one could see a stray tear roll down her cheek.

Finally, after what seemed like decades, Cyborg came out of the room with his hands on the back of his neck.

"Cyborg! Is she okay? Why does she still have her uniform on? Can I talk to her? Is she awake yet?"

"Um, Beastboy."

"What? She is okay? Right?"

"Well, Slade's armour sinked into her skin. The suit has been messing up her body, things aren't able to function properly, or as well as they used to." Beastboy felt like he was going to cry. Raven had stood up and put a hand on his shoulder just to be flicked away.

"Also, she's dehydrated, and it seems she hasn't eaten much, she's barely running."

"But, she's okay? Right? I mean, she will be, this is all curable! She liked that glorg glop that Starfire made, she can have that!"

"Beastboy-" Cyborg's expression turned grim. "I don't know if she'll make it."

"LIAR!" Cyborg was taken aback. "She's fine! SHE HAS TO BE! SHE'S GOT TO BE!" Beastboy broke down crying right then and there.

"Well, if she's going to make it, she has to be cured right away, there is only so much food and water will do. We are going to have to get that suit off of her, and there is only one person who can really do that." Beastboy thought for a moment and turned toward Raven, everyone was staring.

"Me?!?!" Raven went wide eyed. 'Crap.'

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
